The Lab without You
by gigiseesdenver
Summary: DnA and D/L, Danny's evolving interest in Lindsay told through the Danny and Aiden friendship.
1. Fired

**Disclaimer: **I own nothin'

**A/N:** So I needed to write, and You look good is on hold till new eps arrive so we're gonna go back in time to season two, it's a Danny/Aiden friendship; with a Danny/Lindsay prospect.

.

* * *

.

Danny Messer was walking down the well-lit hallways of the New York crime lab. He had wrapped up his case, and was heading back to his office when he saw Stella comforting Mac, not a rare sight, after 9/11 it became a quiet frequent sight. Nevertheless, this, this was different. Danny shrugged it off and continued walking to his office.

The crime lab had just moved to the New Midtown location. He was heading to the bull pen: the office all CSI's shared. He could see Aiden Burn, his partner, was in there. She was a beautiful Latin girl with waves of soft brown hair, brown eyes, and luscious lips. She was beautiful, but way out of his league, as she had told him weeks before. She was currently dating a beat cop by the name of Omar Lilly. They had met at a crime scene about a month back and hit it off, poor Danny had to keep redirecting her attention back to the case.

Danny stopped dead in his tracks, though, when he saw Aiden packing up her desk. That cannot be right. Encouraging his strength, he pushed through the heavy glass door. She was certainly clearing her desk of all personal belongings.

"Aiden, what's going on? We're moving into this place not out." Danny asked/joked as he claimed the seat across from her now nearly empty desk

"I no longer work for the New York Crime Lab, Messer." She stated without emotion. Her eyes gave her away though; she was upset. Noticing that he had his eyes still trained on her, she cut him off before he could act further. "Look Danny, I don't want to talk about it here, I'll talk to you in a few days." She grabbed her box and hauled out of the office and out of the lab before he could get another word in. He sat there flabbergasted. He had the urge to jump up, and head right into Mac's office and demand to know what was going on, but his instincts told him to stay put. To get the paper work done, then when he had a reason to see Mac i.e. dropping off the finished paper work he would get his answers.

Danny had flown off the handle bars a few too many times in the last 3 years. He had been up for promotion and he blew it. He was not going to do that again. It was killing him inside not being on Mac Taylor's good side. He looked up to Mac as a mentor, almost as a father figure. Because god knows, his own father was not the best role model growing up. He tried to make right but it was too late by the time the deed was done. Danny had actually made both of his parents proud staying out of big trouble growing up. He stayed away from the gangs, played baseball, but when he was injured (again not going with his instincts) he turned to science and law enforcement. He was on the right side of the law and his mother was forever grateful for that, no matter how much she complained that his job was too dangerous for her boy, her bambino. He finished his paper work on the blind girl case. He had been working for about 20 minutes when Stella came in wondering how his end of the paper work was coming.

'Just (pause) finished.' Was his reply as hit the print button with some force resulting in the audible clap of the keyboard.

"So, Aiden's gone already." Stella noted as she took in the empty desk sitting in front of the door.

"Yea she took off quick, guess she wanted to avoid questioning. You have any idea 'bout what happened?" He knew Stella, she knew everything, she was the mother goose, the storyteller, not a gossip, and she told the news with class. If she ever fell through as a CSI, she could be a news anchor, no problem.

"Intent to plant evidence." Stella looked into Danny's eyes. She knew they were close. "The sample hair from the first rape case had a broken seal; she's the only one on the case. Mac had to let her go. 'Integrity of the lab.'" She finished with a solemn face. Aiden was a good girl, but the job got to her and she burnt out.

"Shit, why would she do that?" He asked to no one in particular and shaking his head.

"The case got to her, she couldn't let it go."

"Yea I could see that. I just, guess I'm gonna miss her."

"Yea me too, back to being the only woman here."

"Aw, ya know ya love it." He winked at her.

"Yea Danny, keep thinking that. Alright I gotta go, see you tomorrow; we'll be pulling a few more doubles until Mac can replace her."

"See ya Stel, oh and say hi to your artist friend for me." Danny winked. He knew the look that Frankie was giving Stella all too well. It was a look he had mastered in high school and college, the 'I want you, please be my girlfriend look.' Danny finished his paper work and dropped it off in Mac's office before heading home. He wanted to question Mac about Aiden but knew that was not what was needed, especially since Mac was already looking tired, a tired he had not seen since September 2002. More than likely, already, looking up potential prospects to replace Aiden. Aiden, he wanted to see her to make sure she was okay, but he knew her all too well, spending 2 years with a person does that to you. She was like a sister, a very pushy, and controlling, put you in your place sister. No one could cut him down, or make him really think about his next sentence as she could. Instead, Danny clamored home. Not much else to do.

.

.

.

Danny arrived at his 3rd floor apartment, grabbed a beer, and plopped down on his sofa turning on the news. He wanted so badly to go see Aiden, but that wasn't what she needed. They would end up fighting, and then it would be a quiet spell he couldn't undo the same way as the rest of them. He'd call her tomorrow. Just How? How could she be so stupid?

.

.

Mac Taylor was sitting back at his desk. He had to fire her, there was no way he could keep her, if news got out she tampered with evidence, well it's just not good, and yea the lab wouldn't be reevaluated for another 3 years, but that was too close a call to ignore.

He now had to figure out whom to replace her with. Sure Sheldon came up from the morgue to join the team as a CSI, but even with him, they felt shorthanded sometimes. He had called down to get resumes sent up and now he sat with a stack of 30 in front of him. He went through them one by one, but no one seemed to fit the bill. The resumes were nothing extraordinary. And his team, well they just wouldn't fit. At around 1 in the morning Mac needed a break, he couldn't look through anymore half assed attempts for a job at the NY Crime Lab. Lab techs were easy to find, CSI's not so much, and all the good ones were snapped up right away and with it being the middle of the year, nothing.

Mac sauntered into the break room and was surprised to see Stella there. She had gotten off hours ago, yet her she sat, sipping coffee.

"Stel, I thought you went home hours ago?"

"I did, I was on call tonight, DB in an alley on Bleaker Street, Danny's somewhere around here too, and he was logging evidence. Still looking through resumes?"

"Yea, have yet to find even one hopeful prospect." He sighed.

"Well, that's because the best prospect was Aiden." Danny said as he walked in a grabbed a coffee for himself. "Granted she burned out."

"Yea Dan I know, she was a great match, and the job just got the better of her."

"I don't know how, she's always been on top of her game." Danny replied.

"I blame the case she worked when Officer Blue was shot. She's been going downhill since then. That threat really got to her, and now with Pratt. She couldn't handle it." Mac thought back

"Threat what threat?" Danny asked, this was all new information to him. And here he thought he and Aiden talked through most the shit that got to them with this job.

"Yea I noticed that, she got overly involved in the Pratt case. It was killing her not being able to pin him. She didn't want to have to tell the girl that the guy was going to get away with it again." Stella chimed in.

"Yea well, he is for now. It's just another folder on my desk." Mac sighed.

"Alright enough reminiscing. I'd like to have tonight off, so, Danny fingerprints. I'll start with the shoes and I'll meet you in the morgue in an hour." Stella instructed tossing out her coffee cup.

"Yea, I'm on it greasy, oily finger prints await." Danny said clapping his hands together. Yea he'd be calling Aiden as soon as he had time. He needed to get to the bottom of this. She was his friend, and yet, he knew nothing about anything relating to this. All he knew was that she made sure he went to his eval, she was out of his league, and oh yea she had been a bit on edge lately. Now she was gone, she had been fired, and he didn't know a damn thing about what could have possibly made her act so stupidly. He didn't see the signs of burn out. The lab wouldn't be the same. Aiden was a great part of the chemistry the team had, and now it just seemed dead. She was missing, and well it was just wrong. If Mac honestly thought he could replace Aiden he was dead wrong.

* * *

**A/N2: ** Just the begining, i know how it starts and how it ends, the inbetween, who knows. Not much of a start but give it time. =) thanks for reading.


	2. Replaced

**Disclaimer:** i own nothing that you recognize.

* * *

The new girl started today. Frankly, it bugged Danny that Mac could replace Aiden as quickly as he did. Seriously, it had been what a week, maybe more? And he feels that that is enough time to find a good replacement, how would he know? Really?

.

Okay, so she wasn't THAT bad, but she wasn't Aiden. That could be what ticked Danny off the most. She wasn't from the city, she knew nothing. Well not nothing, but nothing of New York.

.

Danny headed out of the building, and realizing it was still a nice day he decided he would walk to the train station a few blocks up instead of transferring half way home. As he did so he reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone and speed dialed 7, Aiden Burn. He hadn't really spoken to her since she left the lab. She didn't want to talk about it. Just said she couldn't do the job anymore, it was too much, took too much out of her. It was right for her. The phone rang twice before the Brooklyn accent took over the other end of the line.

"Ey Messer, what did you do this time?"

"Why is it always what I did? And not just to say hey!"

"Because you always have ulterior motives, what is it this time Messer?" Aiden said laughing

"How awful were we to you on your first day?"

"Prep for my replacement?"

"She started today."

"Wow, that was fast. Anyway, what did you do to her?"

"Nothing Aid, just told her to call Mac sir."

"I'm sure he got a kick out of that."

"He did, she didn't."

"Well what did you expect? For her to be floored by your lame attempts to tick her off, I'm telling ya Messer, not all women find the whole jerk and a half personality as charming."

"Whatever, but if looks could kill."

"Ah, but you're used to those looks. So what is she like?"

"What?"

"Oh come on Danny, I need the dirt, who is she?"

"You're going to look her up aren't you?"

"Maybe, background info. Please. Like a name would be good."

"How do you even still have access to the NYPD stuff?"

"I just do, don't question it. And a name please."

"Lindsay Monroe, she's out of Bozeman, Montana." Danny sighed

"Montana? They have crime out there?"

"That's what I said."

"Hm, Grad from Montana State, specializes in blood spatter analysis among other things, and her name comes up in a grizzly multiple homicide, but nothing bad."

"Wouldn't think so, she seems to be very straight laced."

"Eh, maybe you need some of that. Keep you straight, no more of this off the cuff crap"

"Yes ma'am."

"Don't ma'am me. I ain't your mother."

"Yea yea Aid, look sorry to cut this short but I'm at the train, so I'm gonna lose ya. We'll get together soon yea?"

"Yea, we'll do dinner soon. And Danny."

"Yea?"

"I'll want all of the dirt."

"Yea Aid, You'll get it."

"Bye Dan."

"See ya."

Danny clicked off. Aiden, he missed her, but for her health and sanity he was glad she was gone. Still this new girl, he couldn't see her lasting forever. She seemed more like a teacher than a csi. She wasn't tough enough, or was that all just a façade. Mac had said she tackled a suspect as he ran….eh, that he'd have to see to believe.

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you for reading. oh and HAPPY WEDNESDAY! =)


	3. Keeping Up

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing

**A/N: **Sorry it's short and that it has taken so long, my time is not my own. Anyway on with the story....

* * *

.

.

"You still up for that dinner? Meet me at the north end of Sanginero." Danny sent the text to Aiden. He had just finished a case that had him working around the food of Italy, and he was starving for some good old fashioned canolis like nonna used to make. Knowing Aiden, she'd be all in as well.

"Be there in 15." Was the text he received back. Great. He had not seen Aiden in a good 3 weeks. Yea, they talked from time to time, but he was used to seeing this girl all the time, every day. It was like his sister picked up and moved out. Granted he didn't have a sister. But that's what Aiden was for.

.

"Aright Messer, How ya been." Came a thick Brooklyn accent from behind him a good ten minutes later.

"Ey, there she is." Danny smiled and hugged her. "How ya been sweetheart?"

"Messer, I ain't your sweetheart." She warned him with a laugh. Calling Aiden sweetheart was the equivalent of calling Stella 'dear' (do I have a tail back there?) "So you buying me a canola or what."

"Or what, huh, aright, Aid." He said walking into the festival and over to the desert stand. "So, how ya been?"

"Not bad Danny." She said in a very convincing voice.

"But…."

"But? Why does there always have to be a but?"

"It's you Aid, now come on…explain."

"Explain what? Danny? Why are you so worried about me?"

"You're a friend, you got to ride my ass about going to the eval, I get to make sure you're good here, now."

"Yea, Dan, fine, I'm good, not great but good." She sighed taking the canolis Danny handed to her. "Trying to figure out where to go from here, might go back to school, maybe get my P.I. license."

"Well, that's somethin."

"Yea, so, hows the new girl been?"

"Ya can't keep a topic on you can ya?"

"Not in this sense no….Soooo…"

"I told ya already Aiden, she ain't you. Really I haven't worked too much with her. Mac's keeping her under his wing for now."

"Rookie treatment?"

"Tiger dung, dumpster diving, and the pawn in all his reconstructions." Danny smirked. "She knows her stuff, can spot a conspiracy that's for sure." He said taking a bite out of his canoli. "Has taken the pressure off Hawkes though."

"Ew, Danny, swallow before you start talking to me." Aiden said holding a hand up to block the half chewed food from her view.

"Sorry. Ma."

"Ma, my ass, so how is Sheldon, well every one?"

"Good, Stel's dating that artist guy. Sheldon had his first solo case, and a yea, Don's just Don."

"Sounds like its back to business at the lab."

"Never wasn't, just missing you's all." He said flinging a friendly arm over Aiden's shoulder. "Now tell me, how's Officer Lilly treating ya?" he asked as they continued to walk through the fest, and catch up on the times.

* * *

.

.

.

.

a/n2: more to come i promise....thanks for reading


	4. Accepting Change

Danny was sitting at his desk in the bull pen flipping through research on Ecstasy hoping to find a way to smoke it. He was coming up dry when his phone rang. Looking down he noticed that it was Aiden calling. He hadn't spoken to here in a few weeks, so he jumped at the chance to chat, especially since his case was going…well, nowhere, and it would be at least another hour or so before Adam had the fungal spores analyzed.

'Burn, what's going on?' He drawled out.

'Nothing too much Mess. Saw you on the cat walk, sexy.'

'Heh, yea, I can hold my own.' He snickered, he knew he'd be caught in the background of some news footage.

'Very Humble. You know that?'

'Oh I know. So really how are ya? Haven't heard from ya in a while.'

'I'm good Danny, been busy though. I'm still working on getting that P.I. license it takes some work.'

'So you're really moving on from crime scene huh?'

'Yea, even before the whole Pratt thing, I just, just couldn't do it anymore.'

'Burnout's a bitch, miss you around here though.'

'Yea yea, how's the new girl doing?'

'She's doing good, surprises me actually, couple weeks ago, we had this case. Went to visit a suspect at their home, ya know. She took her shoes off before entering the place.'

'Wow, talk about manners. She one of those good girls?' Aiden laughed.

'You'd think, but she's got a mouth on her. Enough to make Don blush.'

'Oh that I'd like to see.'

'It's a sight I'll tell ya that.'

'Ha, yea, I miss you guys, but hey, I made my decision. How is everybody by the way.'

'Good, good, Mac's Mac, ya know, same as always. Stella's dating some new guy, she seems happier then she usually is, and Don's well sarcastic as ever, I'm ready to smack him upside the head.'

'Sounds like all's good, how bout you?'

'I'm decent, got locked in a panic room with a crazy dead guy last week, that wasn't pretty, found out I'm slightly claustrophobic now.'

'Great, so I can lock you in a closet and you'll freak out.'

'I didn't say that.'

'Uh huh. Uh huh. So what else.'

'Uh, Louie's back in town.'

'Wow Dan, how you holdin up with that?'

'Pretty good actually, he seems to have cleaned himself up, actually have to head over to my Ma's tonight for dinner, now that Louie's back she's on all our asses to have dinner's on Sunday nights again.'

'Oh. Admit it, you love it. No one can cook like Mommy Messer.' Aiden teased although it was all too true.

'I don't know Aid, your chicken parm comes pretty darn close.' He laughed back.

'Ah, sweet Messer, but that you gotta earn.'

'A'right a'right. Hey Aid, how bout we get together for lunch someday soon, I miss ya.'

'Yea. Sounds good Danny. How 'bout next week Thursday?'

'Sounds good, Hey Aid, I have to cut this short, looks like Adam's got my trace done.'

'Who's Adam?'

'Uh, newer lab tech, brought in a few months ago when Chad left. He's a good guy, a little awkward but in a good way I guess.'

'Wait Chad's gone?'

'Yea got married transferred to uh, Boston. I think.'

'Wow, ok, well I'll let ya go. See ya Thursday, noon, at Ray's. And hey no ditching, I need the dirt.'

'What dirt Mess? I'm back at school, unless ya wanta hear about some sorority gossip, or an enthralling lecture I'm out."

'What 'bout whats-his-face? Uh Lily?'

'Oh, that's been over for a while now Danno.'

"Well, see, now there's something to talk about. See ya Thursday Aid."

Hanging up Aiden couldn't help but think about the changes being made in the lab. Chad was gone, there was a new lab tech stealing the hearts of the CSI's, there was a new CSI. They were at a new location she had only spent about 2 weeks in. She wasn't a part of that lab anymore, hell they were working more with that Zac….Sal…Sid? well Dr. Hammerback now since Sheldon had moved up to CSI, another new thing she was missing out on. But seriously. She made her decision, she couldn't handle it, she wanted out, but that didn't mean she didn't miss it.

Well, at least she had Danny to keep her slightly in the loop…

…God did he miss having Aiden around but glancing up he noticed Lindsay bounce up to Stella with a smile plastered all over her face. She was excited about something…Sure Aiden was missed, but Lindsay Monroe had made her splash and was fitting in just as well if not better than Aiden had…maybe that change HAD been for the better.

Sorry it's taken so long, been busy busy busy. But I _think_ the muse may be back for awhile. Fingers crossed. =) hope you enjoyed


	5. Warnings and Advice

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Just thoughts and musing on the relationship that is Danny and Aiden

**A/N:** ok so really all it is is conversations but enjoy…

Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

By the time Thursday rolled around Danny was thoroughly exhausted with 18 hour shift running into 18 hour shift he had been well passed tired since the weekend, and the work just kept piling on…just like the snow. The entire world was now encased in a blanket of white. It was freezing out, and he was a tad bit hungover…Man Monroe can drink when prompted.

It was already close to 6pm, and his head still throbbed, but he had a pizza date with Aiden he was not about to miss. She was like a sister to him and yet he hadn't seen her in several weeks….well guess that's what happens when brothers and sisters grow up…

Tugging on his warmest jacket and wrapping his butchest scarf around his neck Danny headed out into the snowy street. As he was locking the front door to his building a snowball hit him in the back. Then another. Danny shook his head. Rueben, should have known better than to teach him to pitch. He slowly turned around keeping his hand on the railing so that a clump of snow formed in the crease. 'Rueb, buddy I'd play with ya later ok.' He said to the 8 year old that lived down the hall. 'Yea sure Danny, but I got you.'

'That you did bud.' He said as he passed. He also went to pat the kids head, a friendly, uncle like trait Danny picked up with his growing attachment for the kid. The snow still in his hand, Rueben was welcomed to a head full of snow.

'Not cool Danny!' shouted the boy.

'See ya later kid.' Danny chuckled as he left and turned to meet up with Aiden.

Ray's Pizza was a typical pizza joint red walls, checkered table clothes, the smell of pizza, the works. He found Aiden already there sitting in what had come to be known as their booth. A booth that had been their friend on many a night. Nights when it looked like a killer was gonna get away, nights when they got their man, nights when life was kicking them down, and nights when they could kick life.

"Dang Messer, you late enough, been sitting here for half an hour already." Aiden sirked as Danny shook the snow off his shoulders and out of his hair.

"Sure, since Ray said you got here all of 10 minutes ago, and uh Burn, it's snowing out. And not the some nice little flurries it is legitimately snowin out."

"Geeze Dan, you ok?" Aiden laughed. "You're going through a lot, making me know you're not wrong."

"Yea…yea." Danny snorted as Ray Jr of Ray's came over to grab his order. "Just some 7up/sprite…..Oh, and some mozzarella sticks."

"Gotcha Danny." R.J. smirked. "Sounds like someone had a good time last night, or at least a little too much to drink."

"Yea, don't remind me." He said watching R.J. turn and put the order in.

"Oh ho, so Messer, you haven't ordered mozzarella sticks since the Gypsy Cab driver case. What had you drinking last night?" Aiden inquired.

"Not what. Who." Danny said taking a long drink from his soda. Danny and Aiden had this weird fascination with mozzarella sticks when drunk or hungover. They were everything they ever wanted: cheesy, greasy, and covered in breadcrumbs. To them mozzarella sticks always followed a hangover…they were the cure.

"Okay, who had ya drinking last night?" Aiden asked completely taken. If Danny were to go on a date he would never drink enough to obliterate him. Danny was one to keep his head unless…well never. It was a rare to see Danny hungover even now. Sure the guy drank, but since he was taken off the grid and started 'straightening up' he had been a good guy.

"Montana." Danny's one word. Three syllables. Completely changed the point of view she had on this story.

"Danny, who's Montana?" Aiden asked, half knowing, half hoping, this story could go one of two ways.

"What do ya mean who's Montana? The girl who got your job." Danny said taking another big gulp of soda.

"You've nicknamed her?" Aiden asked the humor of this story growing.

"Yea, her first day, and stop smirking, what's so amusing bout this?" Danny asked watching as a waitress dropped the mozzarella sticks off at the table.

"Nothing, Nothing at all Danny Boy. So how was it?"

"How was what?"

"The date." Aiden stated simply then was greeted to a sprits of soda in her face.

"That was in no way a date." Danny laughed nervously.

"Uh huh, but you like this girl."

"What, Montana. Nah."

"Montana Dan." Aiden smirked again.

"What, what about her."

"Tell me when was that last time you nicknamed a girl."

"Called you snapper."

"I was being a snapper, and you hopefully never talk about me as 'snapper' you lose"

"Ok..I called..So I nicknamed a girl big deal." he brushed it off.

"Exactly, you like her."

"Please, Mont..Lindsay! Not gonna happen."

"Uh huh, so why'd you two go out last night?"

"Did you know Mac played bass?"Danny asked

"Don't change the subject Messer."

"I'm not it has relevance, no wonder you burnt out you jump too early."

"No Danny, I didn't know Mac played bass, and stop trying to change the subject."

"Ok, ok. Montan…Lindsay and I were working a case together, and well we bumped into Mac in autopsy. He laughed a joke, she didn't claimed he was just humoring me."

"Ok. That I understand."

"Anyway, she says I don't know Mac as well as she does."

"Wait so Mac and her are a…"

"God no, ewe. No ok maybe it was more me saying you don't know him like I do, which I guess she took as a challenge. So."

"So you drink?"

"No. She invited me to this bar, uh Cozy's."

"Sounds Cozy."

"Shut it. But it's a jazz bar. Song ends, I hear a voice, look up, and there's Mac in jeans and sweater playing bass on stage."

"So she showed you up?" Aiden laughed. "I may have to meet this girl."

"Yea well, after Mac's band finished, we both had a bit of a buzz and didn't feel like ending the night so we went back to………"

"Oh Danny, no! She's a coworker, that almost never works."

"Easy killer. We went back to Sullivan's where we bumped into Adam."

"The new lab kid."

"Yea. Well this kid is a bit of a techy gaming nerd, Love the kid to death already, anyway, he and Don are getting into it over a game of darts. I share the "

"You gossip about Mac's band." Aiden finished for him.

"Okay, yes, but come on that kinda info needs to be shared. So we get into who's a better guitar player. And well we ended up at Adam's place playing some Guitar Hero."

"What the hell is that?"

"A video game."

"And who won?"

"Do you even have ta ask? Geeze Aid."

"So Adam."

"No. Not Adam." Danny said in a disgusted voice. "We were all hammered so we kinda all crashed at Adam's."

"So like college."

"Just like college."Danny nodded. Somewhat relieved Aiden hadn't found a way to turn the innocent fun around on him.

"So you meet up with a girl you like hang out, join your typical group, tease each other, drink together, and I'm gonna guess that you two crashed together, Woke up tangled together. Innocent, but if your ma found out you'd be dead."

"What? No" Aiden stared Danny down for a few moments, "Okay yes."

"And let me guess you could still smell her perfume on you all day."

"a little."

"and you liked it."

"maybe."

"Maybe? Danny you are half way on your way to falling for that girl, by this time next year you'll be a couple."

"please!" Danny laughed as the pizza was dropped off. "You said yourself it never works."

"Eh, what do I know I burnt out." Aiden shrugged.

"Aiden. This girl and I hate, ok we don't hate, but we did hate each other. We are complete opposites, she takes her shoes off at suspects homes. She has pretty decent manners, she goes to the opera."

"And how do you know that?"

"DB the other night pulled her away from a date or something. Girl looks damn good in a dress, girl has some legs on her."

"And you have the hots for her."

"Nah, just saying she ain't bad to look at."

"You got a look down her shirt didn't ya."

"Well, she bent over." Danny said.

"Oh Danny, Danny, Danny, I miss you."

"Miss you too. Lab ain't the same."

"Nah, I wouldn't think it would be, however, you seem to be doing fine without me. Plus it sounds like you may actually have a shot with this chick."

"I had a shot with you."

"Sure Messer, sure ya did." Aiden laughed.

"So what happened with Officer Omar Lily?"

"Oh, you know it just burnt out. School's more important, and I'm working on another individual project that's taking up the other part of my time, and he just fell away."

"You good?"

"Perfect, I pay for more food now but.."

"I gotcha, pizza's on me tonight."

"Eh I get half."

"Why?"

"Why, we ain't on a date Dan, I'm paying half." She said in her fading cop voice.

"Ok, gotcha."

Dinner was great. By the time they were parting ways the snow was already starting to pile up. It was they hugged before parting ways.

"Danny, you're gonna fall for her." She whispered in his ear

"Don't keep looking for Pratt." He whispered back in hers.

"How'd you…"

"Aiden, back off, if anything comes up I'll let you know, but standoff."

"Will do, if you promise me, you'll actually consider the new girl when the time comes. You haven't smiled like that for a girl in the last 2 years. Think about it Dan." And with that Aiden turned and disappeared into the falling snow. He knew she wouldn't stop watching Pratt, but hopefully she'd back off enough to be out of the picture. He had a look when he talked about Lindsay, she had a look for when she was hunting someone…that look came tonight when she mentioned her 'project'. She had better be careful.

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

**A/N 2:** New season starts on Wednesday!!! for all those who care: that means You Look Good in My Shirt will be back shortly....ideas are in the works! just need the season so i can start my postep series that is you look good! stay tuned =) Love my readers, do a happy dance for reviews. Bee back with more soon.


	6. He's Back

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Believe me I have about $70,000 in school loans to pay back starting in May.

**A/N:** So this has more Lindsay and is more situational/episode based then before…hope it goes over well. Enjoy. =)

.

* * *

.

"Monroe, Chill out." Danny chuckled as he came into the bull pen to see fidgeting and pacing as she waited on another search, biting her nails as she looked through evidence. He had never seen her this tense. At least not since Mac dismissed her from the Endicott murders/Henry Darius case. "You okay, Linds." He asked seriously this time, even using part of her given name to get the point across that he was concerned. Lindsay wasn't one to over stress, at least she hadn't been so far.

So far she'd been the suspect tackling, reconstruction demonstrating junkie, porno watching, lube wading, opera going, bug eating woman who fit perfectly in his arms, and was just the right weight that after a long day of hand ball he could still carry across a roof no problem. Yea, he had a little bit of crush, fine Aiden was a little right. She was occupying his mind, it was nothing.

"What, yea Danny, sure." Lindsay said noticing Danny, not catching all of what he said.

"So you will?" Danny asked with a smirk, what was she saying sure to exactly? "Phone sex tonight, say 9 pm."

"Uh huh." Lindsay said flipping another page then looking up suddenly. "Wait What!?"

"That's what I thought." Danny smirked rolling his chair to next to where she was working, before pulling the handle bar of her chair swinging her around to face him. "Alright Monroe, what's up, you're never this stressed, what's up?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean earlier you were antsy and upset, but it's been getting worse all day. Come on Montana vent a little." Danny said waving it on, "This case is getting to you, talk it out."

Lindsay eyed him suspiciously. He'd finished his case, why was he offering to help her with hers when he could be on his way home already. His eyes continued to probe her.

"Okay, fine. I don't know, Okay. This case it just.. I can't even say." Lindsay blurted out. "I don't know why I just have this need to solve it, she's just about my age, raped and killed for no reason, or no reason that I can find, I just want to solve it so that maybe."

"Maybe you can sleep at night, walk down the street at night. Not worry as much." Danny offered.

"I walk past that spill way every damn day, what if I had passed it when that was going on."

"Lindsay, I highly doubt that. Honestly, I've known you what 8 months, and I can tell you, I honestly believe if someone was in danger or hurt, you'd do everything in your power to stop it or fix it."

"Thanks Danny."

"Okay, so this case." Danny said clapping his hands together. "whatcha got."

"Adam FINALLY got me the results back." Lindsay said reaching for the sheet. "Came back to two different guys, one is a suspect, the other already in the system."

"Okay, who was the last to sleep with her?"

"Not the guy we have." Lindsay said biting her bottom lip. She honestly didn't want to tell Danny, she had heard her fair share of Aiden stories, she knew they were close, she knew about this DJ Pratt guy. She wanted to pin him for the girl that gave her a shot at a new life.

"So who is it?" she didn't answer at first. "Lindsay, who's the guy?"

"D.J. Pratt." Lindsay said looking straight into Danny's eyes.

"Shit that son of a bitch is back." Danny said running a hand through his hair.

"Yea, and now he's escalating if he did kill her."

"what's that mean?"

"It means I can't pin him to the murder, I can't put him in that tunnel only in the vic!" Lindsay shouted. He'd never heard her shout.

"Okay, Linds, this is what you're going to do." Danny started.

"You're gonna tell me what to do, you're not my …" She couldn't even finish that thought as Danny cut in

"No, I'm not whatever you were about to say Lindsay, I'm your coworker, and I've seen where hunting this guy can go. Hand the case file to Mac, he'll handle it from here on out. This is bigger than just you and Stella. This guy is escalating, and frankly, I'm not feeling the transitioning another new CSI into this team because you get too involved in catching this guy."

"Danny, I'm not Aiden." Lindsay said slowly.

"No, I know you're not, I hope that you have more decency then to plant evidence, but Lindsay this case had you slamming phones, just please drop it, and move on. We're all on alert."

"Okay. Danny, Okay." Lindsay surrendered. "You always get this worked up for cases?"

"No only when I can see it's gonna take friends down an ugly path." Lindsay was touched. Never had Danny referred to her as a friend, sure they were friendly, at least they didn't hate each other. Sure, they were friends.

"Alright, Dan, I'll take the file to Stella she can hand it to Mac."

"at's a girl." Danny smiled. "Okay, come grab a beer with me, Flack, Hawkes, and Adam after this too, get this case off your mind a little bit."

"Yea, I'll be back in a few." She nodded as she collected everything into the folder and set off to find Stella.

.

.

As soon as Lindsay was out of the office, Danny whipped out his cell phone and dialed an all too familiar number. The phone rang once, twice, three times before Aiden picked it up.

"Aiden. It's Danny, He's back."

"_What do you mean he's back? Who's back?"_

"Pratt, Aid, and he's escalating, although this one is more rape than an accidental fall, but still, he's at it again."

"_You work it?"_

"No Lindsay did."

"_And….tell me she didn't screw this up, tell me she got him._"

"She didn't screw it up, the evidence isn't there…again."

"_You have detail on him now?"_

"I just sent her to hand the case file to Mac…he'll leave the case open even though it was accidental."

"_but Pratt's still out there."_

"Burn. I don't want you watching Pratt understand, I said I'd keep you in the loop if his name came up, it did, now back off. If I so much as get wind that you're following him."

"_You'll what have me arrested."_

"It's a crime to."

"_To stalk, it's called a restraining order."_

"Aiden."

"_Yea yea, Messer, just promise me, promise me you'll catch him."_

"Why do you think the case went to Mac." Danny smirked. "a bunch of us are going to Sullivan's tonight if yaw anta join."

"_Nah, I have a class tonight Dan, I'm actually running late, but thanks, some other time."_

"Dinner?"

"_Not a date."_

"Did I call it a date?"

"_No but it's dinner."_

"Aiden I have dinner with my ma."

"_That's different Messer. Plus both me and your ma are way out of your league."_ Aiden joked

"Nice Burn, okay, well give me a call and we'll set up a day and time. Bye."

.

Hanging up he saw Stella pull herself together and walk into Mac's office and saw Lindsay and Adam coming out of the locker room, both smiling and laughing, guess he didn't kill her for the DNA result harassment. Eh the kid had vending machine donuts in his hand…she'd paid her debt. =)

.

* * *


	7. Support System

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing

.

* * *

.

Why was it that when you needed to find the phone you just can't. Annoyed Aiden searched for her phone in the dark until she came upon the glowing form that must have been hit under her bed. Crouching down, she picked it up. The screen read Flack.

Weird, Donald Flack Jr. never calls on days he works, when he wanted to talk to a friend he made sure there was time really talk if the need called for it.

"Hello." She spoke clearly into the phone hiding the irritableness in her voice.

"_Aiden, hi, it's Flack."_

"Yea, got that, caller id is an amazing invention." She snarked.

"_Yea." _Flack trailed off. He wasn't himself, something was up. He usually would have replied to that.

"Don, what's wrong. What happened?" Aiden asked getting a little scared in the process.

"_You caught on, huh, ok..I a…I know you and Danny still talk."_

"Don, what's up?" Aiden nervously laughed. She had no idea where this was going.

"_Aid, Danny's brother…"_

"Is back in town? Is what?"

"_In the hospital, I can't talk about an open case, but let's put it this way…" _Flack trailed off. Trying to keep his voice steady. Here his best friend was in the middle of a family emergency, and family he didn't think he even had anymore. "_It has to do with tanglewood, Danny's on desk duty, and his brother has been beaten pretty bad…it doesn't look good, and well."_

"Well...?" Aiden followed frantically. She needed to know/

"_I know you helped him a lot after the Minhas shooting and was wondering if you'd."_

"I'll be down there as quick as I can Don, which hospital you at?"

"_Trinity."_

* * *

It took her a little while to get from the Bronx traffic slowed the trip what should have taken 25 minutes took around 45. By the time she got through the hospital and found Flack sitting on a chair trying to not look into the room where Danny now was it had been an hour.

"Flack." Aiden breathed out as she reached him. "How is he?"

"Louie's stable for now, so Danny's as good as he can be given the circumstances." Flack said watching. Aiden followed his gaze looking through the glass windows to see a tiny brunette hand Danny a recording device.

He looked at it, then at her, then back to the tape. The brunette went to leave but, Danny caught her hand just as it was leaving his reach. She stayed, as Danny presumably hit play.

"She's going to be suspended for that." Don said watching in awe as Danny listened to the tape.

"What? Who is she?" Aiden asked. She assumed it was a girlfriend or doctor

"That would be Lindsay." Don explained running a hand down his tired face. "She has put her job on the line for him today." He continued, this time shaking his head and laughing.

"So that's Montana." Aiden said smiling while she watched with a new interest in the scene taking place. "She's not what I pictured."

"Montana huh, so he talks about her?" Don laughed this time more genuinely.

"Sometimes, sometimes I ask." Aiden shrugged. "She's pretty, maybe I was wrong, maybe she is out of his league."

"Oh believe me they are definitely in the same league. They may one up each other from time to time, but it averages out." Flack smirked.

"So you see him falling for her too."

"Now I see, before I just assumed." Aiden said slouching back and watching as Danny handed the recorder back and pulling Lindsay into a tight hug, before kissing her on the cheek and whispering something in her ear. "Yea, I give it 6 more months and they will be that sickening office couple."

"They already are, with the bantering, and the competitions." Don informed stopping when Aiden's phone rang and she had to step away. He watched her walk down the hallway before his attention was called back to the immediate area as the door to Louie's room clicked shut and Lindsay emerged.

"How is he Linds?" Don asked softly

"Well….the tape seemed to shed some new light on something or other between he and his brother, but, he's only known me for 8 months, I can't really tell ya." She shrugged.

"Ey, he shares more with you than most." Don clarified for her. "I don't get hugs." He said a little bitterly. Lindsay simply laughed and tiptoed up to hug him as well. "Better Don?"

"A little."

"SO who was the girl?'" Lindsay asked nodding in the direction of Aiden. "You get her number?"

"Already have it. That's Aiden."

"So that's Aiden." Lindsay said it all dawning on her. The stories Danny told coming back to her. She was a tad bit jealous. Then again, she wasn't, She had told herself from the beginning, it was just a little crush.

Lindsay was gonna say more when she got a call from Mac, and took it.

"Mac needs the tape back, says you're free to sleep Don, they got Sonny."

"Kay, I'm gonna stay put a little longer just in case though." Flack said as he watched Lindsay pass Aiden in the hall as she was coming back towards him, they seemed to share a smile.

"She's cute." Aiden smiled. "Even has all her teeth, wasn't expecting that." She joked. Danny had always said she was a real country girl.

"Ha ha." Flack humored her, "Go check on Messer, I need food and a nurse's phone number." Flack said before taking off towards the cafeteria.

* * *

Aiden knocked on the door and poked her head in. "Ey, Messer."

"Aiden." Danny said jumping up and making his way over to her. They met in the middle of the room. "what are ya doing here?" he asked.

"Don called me, figured you needed a support group behind ya, but I don't know, after seeing you with Lindsay I think my work here is done." Aiden smiled.

"What a..what do you mean?" Danny asked a little taken back. "no one can replace you babe."

"One, I'm not a babe, well ok I am a babe, but I'm not your babe." Aiden joked. "But Danny, you're in good hands with that one. I don't have ta worry about you guys, Stella has her back up." Danny laughed, yea. Stella team cheerleader, soccer mom, yea, with the lab guys she needed a backup. Batman needed her Robin. "but seriously Danny, how are you holding up?"

"I've been better." Danny admitted, "honestly, we just started talking again a few months ago, and it was…the same."

"Danny I know you were upset after the first 3 months of not hearing from him, then again when he got back in touch, but why, you told me you never got along."

"We used to, high school, when all this shit started, that's when it turned, and he's my brother, I can't help it, I need to look out for him."

"Danny you're the little brother shouldn't it be the other way around?"

"He set an example what not to do." Danny chuckled lightly, "I guess I learned from his mistakes, and I don't know…."

"As a thank you, you bail him out when he gets into trouble."

"Yea." Danny sighed "I guess so." Danny said completely defeated, his head dropping.

There was a knock at the door. Looking up, Danny found a doctor entering the room, a folder in his hands. "Are you the family for Louie Messer?"

"Um, he is." Aiden said "Listen Dan, it's getting late. Take care of Louie, call me if you need me Messer. Understand." She finished with a smile.

"Gotcha Burn. Talk to ya later." Danny said as she turned to leave.

"Mr. Messer, your brother's test results are…."

* * *

"Lindsay, have you heard from Danny?" Don Flack asked out of breath when she answered her phone.

"Not, since I left the hospital, why? What's wrong Flack? What's happened?"

"I don't know, last I saw, his parents were at the hospital, and Louie's condition isn't much better, Aiden can't get a hold of him, I can't thought you might know."

"Flack, I'm out of the lab, I haven't heard anything in two days, but what do we know? Have you talked to Mac."

"Just that Louie's condition was slipping last night and now no one can get through to him, we've all tried, I've left about 100 messages, and there's a big case came through and the lab is swamped and I can't get off work cause we're trying to catch a killer and he's my best friend and his brother is dying, his mom is laying on the guilt, and he really really needs me.." Flack gasped out, his hyperventilation slowing.

"Ok Flack!" Lindsay laughed lightly, "you're starting to sound like Adam, I'll find Danny, and give you a call."

"Mac will shorten your suspension." Flack said pleased and in a completely neutral tone, the exact opposite of his girly fast paced voice of seconds ago.

"Oh, that was an act! Don, I thought you had more respect than that." Lindsay laughed.

"Eh, I have my moments."

"Ok Don, his address hasn't changed has it?"

"No he's not moving again anytime soon."

"Alright, will call you when I find him."

"Thanks Monroe."

* * *

Quickly Lindsay grabbed her phone and dialed Danny's number…nothing. And the hunt began. She crossed town, and banged on his door for 10 minutes before the little boy from down the hall said Danny had gone out early that morning with a duffle bag. Well that narrowed the search.

She started with the gyms closer to his place before moving to the NYPD, still nothing, she dialed his number again nothing. Stopping at the hospital, she found a distraught older woman sitting in the chair in Louie's room. And older gentleman, almost an exact replica of Danny and Louie was standing outside looking in through the glass.

He must have caught sight of Lindsay out the side of his eye, because he turned towards her. "Sweetheart, who are you looking for." So that's where Danny gets it---Lindsay realized.

"Oh….um… Danny." Lindsay replied honestly, turning back towards Mr. Messer.

"He's not here."

"Ok, shoot, do you know where he might be sir?"

"I could think of a few ideas, but first who are you? And why are you looking for my son? Oh, and it's Sal."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Messer…uh Sal, I work with him, we're friends I guess, and…. Well no one can get a hold of him."

"So they send the pretty girl to find him, think he'll open up to you?"

"I'm off today, but maybe, but I doubt it. But Danny owes me." Lindsay shrugged,

"Owes you how?" Sal asked skeptical of this girl.

"I a…" Lindsay glanced at Louie then back to Sal.

"You're Montana." He said her identity dawning on him

"Oh god, yea." Lindsay said rolling her eyes.

"Ok, well, where have you checked so far?"

"His place, the gym(s), every place between his place and here." Lindsay rattled off

"Why the gym?"

"Rueben, the kid from down the hall, said Danny took a gym bag with him this morning."

"Batting cages."

"What?"

"Check out the batting cages two blocks south of his place. He's our baseball star, that's where he'd be, that's where he was after his grandmother died."

"OK thanks, and nice meeting you." Lindsay called back as she ran towards the exit.

* * *

Sure enough there he was, hitting ball after ball, taking his anger out on each speeding pitch that came his way. His t-shirt was soaked, a clear indicator that he had been there awhile.

"Put the bat down Messer." Lindsay shouted after a pitch he hit particularly fiercly.

"Lindsay!?, what are you doing here?" Danny asked turning off the machine, and exiting the cage.

"Looking for you. Danny, why haven't you been answering your phone?" She was concerned, but couldn't help but be a little turned on as he brushed the sweat from his forehead.

"It's in my locker, and how'd you know I'd be here?"

"Well, you have, I'm guessing, about 100 missed calls, and your dad told me to check here." Lindsay told him, she was a little sheepish, about having talked to his father.

"You went by the hospital?"

"For a second."

"How is he?"

"I didn't check, was more concerned about finding you." Lindsay said honestly.

"Why?"

"Why, because, Danny I've been in situations pretty damn close to this, and well, we're all worried about you. You're our friend."

"We're, Our?"

"What, you didn't think I'd leave 100 messages did you?" Lindsay joked. "I don't like you that much." She couldn't keep a straight face as she said it, she couldn't be mean/sarcastic.

"Thanks Linds." Danny blushed ever so slightly one couldn't even tell, he was still flushed from the workout.

"No problem, So how are you?" she asked watching as he hit the start button.

"Well, Louie isn't getting better." *ping* he hit the first pitch that came his way, "…he's in this position to save my ass." *PING* "You got suspended for helping me." *BING* "For believing I had nothing to do with this, for being a good friend." *PING* "My ma is throwing all her grief at me." *PING* "And why I don't settle down and have kids." *BING* "And I've been here for three hours." *PING!*

"Ok, turn off the machine Danny." Lindsay laughed, grabbing a helmet and stepping inside the cage. "First of all, the suspension is nothing. Actually for finding you it's getting cut down." She took the bat away from him and hit start while he backed away. *PING* "Second, your brother knew what he was doing." *BING* "Third, everybody gets that grief." *BING* "Believe me it's worse when you're a girl." *PING* "And last." *BING* "It's only been a day, give Louie time to heal." *BING!* She then shut it down.

"Shit Montana, where'd you learn to hit like that?"

"Softball through college." Lindsay shrugged off, "Forgot how good that feels." She smiled.

"Now come on, let's get you home, you stink." She said pushing him out of the cage.

"There's nothing for me to do at home. I can't go home Linds, I'll think too much."

"Bull, there will be a pizza there as soon as I call Flack and tell him I found you, plus a shower, and a bed."

"A bed Montana?" Danny winked.

"Oh, keep dreaming." She laughed. "But come on, it looks like you haven't slept in days."

"three." He supplied. "and why do you need to call Flack."

"He was hyperventilating when he called to tell me you were M.I.A…the kid can act."

* * *

Lindsay had gotten Danny home. Danny had jumped into the shower, and Lindsay began straightening up, How guys could live in such messes was beyond her. She had just seen a glimpse of Danny's naked torso head towards his bedroom when the pizza arrived.

Being a good friend, and currently not having any work to do, Lindsay complied when asked to stick around and watch a movie, keep his mind off his brother. Quarter of the way into the movie Danny fell asleep on her shoulder, half way through she followed suit, only to be woken up at the ending credits by a cell phone.

She answered without looking to see who's it was, or who was calling. "Hello." She spoke groggily into the phone while moving out from under Danny's form and to the kitchen where she started making tea.

"Hi, who is this?"

"Shoot, this is Danny's phone!" Lindsay realized. "Sorry this is Lindsay, can I ask who's calling?"

"_It's Aiden." Aiden couldn't help but smile, if she's groggily answering his phone things were moving in the right direction. "Is Danny there."_

"He is, but he finally fell asleep."

"_Ok, well, don't wake him, I know after Minhas, he went 5 days straight the fact that he's sleeping…" _

"Yea, I caught him at 3 today."

"_Alright well tell him I called, and I'll call back tomorrow."_

"Actually Aiden, I was wondering if you could give me some more information on Pratt, I promised Danny, I'd back down from this case, but I just can't let it go. "

"_Okay, well first don't plant any evidence. And ….."_ the conversation went on for a good 20 minutes and Lindsay was well versed on DJ Pratt when they finally hung up. Yea she had a feeling Aiden was still working on the Pratt case herself.

* * *

**A/N: **So long...wow, well hope you enjoyed, i'm a review junkie, hint hint, and I'm sorry, but it'll be at least a week till the next chap. =( school and my teachers need for "**2 midterms** and a final" its called a** trimester** dr! agh. =) hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	8. Friends in Need

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**A/N:** So at least a week, so so so sorry, I've already passed the second midterm, I'm a horrible little person, but is it just me or are professors working against the whole fanfiction extracurricular. Well anyway on with the story.

* * *

Danny and Aiden were walking down one of the sleepier neighborhood streets of New York. They had gone out for the usual pizza, and Danny was now walking Aiden to the subway, she lived across town, and she was fiercely independent, he couldn't walk her all the way home, but he could at least make sure she got to the subway safely.

Danny had dropped the bomb about Stella's situation, and pretty much the fact that she had to kill Frankie in order to save her own life. It was hard to talk about, but he needed a woman's advice on how to deal with it. Sure a lot of girls back home had been beaten by boyfriends, but none of them had ever killed the guy. He may have wanted to, but that's what their dad's were for.

Granted it wasn't Stella he was worried about. No, he was worried about Lindsay, and how she took the news. She was on edge all day. She yelled at a suspect. She shouted at him. She was literally almost in tears when he first found her in the morning. He was concerned. Something that had a shit-eating grin plastered on Aiden's face.

"Oh, my god! Danny, tell me one more time you're not falling for her." Aiden laughed.

"I like her, she's a friend, she's smart, witty, a little scrappy and can hit an 80 mile an hour fast ball. That's it. But I'm worried."

"I got that the first 50 times you mentioned it. Doesn't caring for a girl that much mean anything to you?"

"What, Aiden, she's a friend, you ran across town at midnight when you heard about Louie."

"Yea and she went on a man hunt looking for you when you weren't answering your phone."

"How'd you know that……….wait that 20 minute call."

"What?" Aiden laughed. (the gig was up)

"What did you two talk about for 20 minutes?"

"Oh, you know about just how dreamy you are." Aiden joked in an intensely valley girl imitation while batting her eyes

"Aiden." Danny said sternly.

"God, I hope you never have a daughter, got the scary dad voice down."

"One, stop changing the subject, and two, kids are nowhere on the life plan."

"Uh huh, until you meet the right girl or slip up."

"Aiden."

"What?!! Lighten up."

"The fact that you aren't answering me seriously makes me think this has to do with Pratt." Danny said. Aiden stopped in her tracks. Danny noticing this back tracks. "I was right aren't I? I told both of you to chill on Pratt. Mac's taking care of it."

"That's not it Danny, I mean it half is, but, didn't you say when you were leaving the lab Monroe was going to the gym?"

"Yea, she was leaving the lab in sweats. Said she needed to work the last few days off." Danny said thinking back to when he bumped into Lindsay she just caught his elevator as the doors were closing. She was wearing a pair of black sweats with Montana written down the front right leg and a light blue zip sweatshirt with what looked like a tank underneath. He was kinda mesmerized, she looked good in sweats, and all he could think about was the way she handled a bat a few weeks back and the fact that she had football stats memorized. She caught him staring and laughed at him, but their elevator chit chat ended with a 'I gotta work off these last few days,' Which Danny took to mean the junk food they'd all been eating while stuck on shift. "Why?"

"Well, she's there." Aiden said nodding to the window. They were standing in front of a small gym. Sure enough looking up he saw Lindsay on an elliptical machine.

"What is she do…." Danny trailed off looking at his watch. "She's been there for 4 hours." Danny said running a hand through his hair.

"Yea you were right something is bugging her, no woman in her right mind works out for 4 hours for the hell of it." Aiden said to herself. Looking over at Danny she could see he was concerned. This girl really mattered to him. "Danny, go take care of her." Aiden said giving Danny a shove back toward the door.

"But, Aid…"

"I'm a big girl I can make it the next 3 blocks okay. I'll text ya when I get home alright. Take care of her; god knows she's done it enough for you recently." Aiden smiled before turning around and walking out of sight.

Danny looked through the window again. Yea it wasn't a tank top she had on under that sweatshirt, it was one of those fitness training bras and a pair of basketball shorts. And his imagination did not do Lindsay justice. The girl was fit. She looked tired but determined. She just kept pushing. Taking a deep breath Danny pulled open the front door. He was going to go straight to Lindsay, but the membership jerk wouldn't let him in. He pulled out his badge, he didn't like doing it, but he did what he had to do.

Danny came up on Lindsay from behind, from 5 feet away he could hear her ipod blaring. She was facing a mirror, so instead of possibly injuring her and more than likely himself, he stood back until she noticed him in the mirror, until then he'd enjoy the show.

Granted there wasn't that much of a show. Almost as soon as he stepped up next to her machine, she became startled by his appearance. But she didn't stop. No, instead she turned off her ipod. "Danny, what are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here? What are you still doing here?" He asked a twinkle in his eyes. Sure, he was concerned but she wasn't bad to look at. All that skin showing, a bit sweaty, and a little bounce with each step.

"What do you mean?"

"We left the lab 4 hours ago." Danny informed her

"So."

"So, ARE you trying to kill yourself?"

"Why would you say that?"

"Montana." Danny said coming up around to see the screen of her elliptical. "You've burned 1600 calories, you've been on this thing for 2 hours and 36 minutes.

"What's your point?" Lindsay said a little irritated.

"My point is stop already."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I just can't."

"Linds, I'm gonna need a better reason than that."

"Why?"

"Why, Lindsay, you broke down today in interrogation, what happened to Stella is getting to you."

"No it's not." Lindsay bit back bitterly

"Bull shit. You were almost in tears this morning by the window. You almost took my head off after interrogation, and that hasn't happened since the Darius murders…So DON't tell me it's nothing."

"Danny why do you care?"

"Because…..because…I don't know."

"See! so let me be!"

"No. I care, no clue why, but ask yourself this, why did you bring me the dna results first, why did you bring that tape to me knowing it would get you suspended, AND why did you run all over New York looking for me?"

"I had to!"

"Why?!"

"Because…………….because………because..you matter to me okay."

"Exactly, so come on." Danny said reaching out and stopping one of the arms of the machine and offering his other hand to help Lindsay down. It was a good thing he did too because as soon as she stepped down from the machine her legs turned to jello, and he had to wrap an arm around her back to keep her steady.

"Thanks." She said a little out of breath from the work out, but mostly out of breath thanks to the sensation of Danny's arm being wrapped around her bare waist.

"No problem." He said looking into her eyes, he got lost in the deep pools for a moment before tearing his gaze away. "why don't you grab your stuff and I'll take ya home."

"I can get home on my own, you don't have to babysit me."

"Yea, but Lindsay, your wobbly, and there are more gyms on your way home, so this way, I know."

"Know what?"

"That your done making yourself skinnier than you already are." Danny smirked. "If my ma saw you, she'd be stuffing lasagna into your mouth by the pan full."

"What."

"Montana you're skin and bones."

"Am not, and even if I was I haven't had any complaints." She called laughing as she made her way to the women's locker room.

"Well, your boney elbow hurts."

"It's suppose to."

Danny chuckled then sobered up real quick. She had been on a rollercoaster of emotions all day, she has gone from near break downs to laughing several times today. Hopefully, tomorrow brought a more even Lindsay Monroe.

They left the gym and walked the 6 blocks to Lindsay's apartment. Once there, he sent her to the showers, he made his way into her kitchen, looking around, there wasn't much in her cabinets. Grilled cheese it was.

When Lindsay showed her face again, now clear of all makeup, her hair falling in damp curls, and outfitted in a pair of plaid pj pants and a black tank, she was welcomed to 2 grilled cheese sandwiches all warm and gooey.

"Eat." He instructed before he went back to cleaning the pan he used. Lindsay gave him a strange look, but did as she was told.

"Danny?" Lindsay asked after finishing the first sandwich.

"yea."

"Thank you." She said softly. He knew it was not just about the food.

"Feel like talking about it?" He asked grabbing the spot next to her on the couch.

"No." she stated simply.

"Lindsay I'm worried about you here, throw me a bone." Danny pled. Lindsay just shrugged. "O….K. well, can we at least put my nerves to rest."

"Maybe." She said a little unsure.

"Was it you or someone you know?"

"What?" Lindsay asked.

"Lindsay, you said you know how it happens, that makes me think you've had firsthand experience, so please, was it you?" he asked. He needed to know. Thinking back, it dawned on Lindsay. But it wasn't the realization of his question that made her stomach flutter, it was how upset Danny seemed to be with the fact that someone at some point in time may have hurt her.

"No, it wasn't me." She told him. His relief was evident. So was the fact that he wasn't going to get much more information out of her on the topic tonight.

"Well, Stella survived, and I won't let any boyfriend of yours come even close to doing that to ya."

"Boyfriend, that's a word I haven't heard in awhile." Lindsay laughed. Danny chuckled too.

"Hey, I did propose to you." Danny said patting her knee

"No ring no answer."

"I believe I did have a ring." Danny said thinking back to finding the championship ring.

"It was covered in blood."

"Thought that counts."

"Sure it is" Lindsay said through a yawn as she stretched out on the couch kicking Danny a little

"How bout we get you to bed." Danny said noticing her drifting off.

"No, please."

"Come on Montana." He said pulling her up and to her bedroom, "Your body needs rest after what you put it through today."

"But." Lindsay said standing next to her bed.

"No buts." Danny laughed pushing her down onto it, "You'll thank me in the morning."

"You're staying?"

"If you want me to, if not your spare key is on my key ring." He said tucking her in. He pushed a stray curl out of her face, she'd already fallen asleep. "Sweet dreams Montana."


	9. Goodbyes

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing it's all CBS.

**A/N: **SOOOOOO sorry it has taken so long, its been started rewritten, edited, and then all over again with long hiatuses between. Blame school, and the impending doom that is graduation and having to be a real grown up not the half one I get to be at university. =/ Hope you enjoy! I Think one more to come.

* * *

Stella and Lindsay were sitting on a bench in front of the NYPD Crime Lab sipping coffee, laughing, and talking. It was a beautiful day, and even though they had just pulled a horrible murder, somehow it couldn't dim the brightness of the day not to mention the fact that men in uniform were swarming New York's city streets.

Danny and Mac had arrived back from their scene and were headed inside, when they were greeted by the two females.

"Ladies," Mac nodded with a smirk, this was Stella's favorite time of the year. "Should have known I'd find you out here this week."

"Really, and why's that?" Stella asked ignoring her boss and watching as a Marine walked by.

"Women and men in uniform, they don't even hear us." Mac said laughing. Looking over he could see Danny perplexed by the act.

"Men in uniform don't they see that every day Mac?" Danny asked referring to the police force

"Yea, but not like that." Lindsay said pointing out a Sailor in amazing shape that walked by. Apparently, they weren't oblivious to their coworkers/friends presence.

"Oh Montana." Danny cringed "please tell me you're at least Paula and she's Lynette."

"Danny Messer." Stella said flabbergasted. "You know an _Officer and a Gentleman_."

"Yea me." He said not wanting to let on that yes he has watched the movie, and actually enjoyed it.

"pfffffffffffffffft." Lindsay snorted.

"What was that Montana?" Danny asked, eyebrow raised at the noise that just came from her. Seeing that Danny was about to come back with another remark Mac cut him off, he did not need another epic competition between the two. Especially today, the death of a marine during fleet week is bad news.

"Alright. You guys can duke it out during your off time, Danny, let's get to work on the marine."

"I'll get to work on your marine." Stella smirked and went to get up.

"You, finish your coffee, don't harass any service men, and see if you can get an id on the burn victim." At the same time Lindsay turned to Danny.

"Did he just say 'duke it out'?" Lindsay asked Danny.

"Yea yea he did, that's a little uncomforting."

"To say the least." Lindsay laughed as she and Danny parted ways.

* * *

Lindsay was running late, so very late, she had been so caught up in work she had missed the text to meet in AV. She missed something big by the looks of it. Nearing the glass encased computer room she saw Stella brush of a tear, Hawkes shaking his head, and Danny…well Danny left the room. He was upset, that was clear, he shook his head as he walked past Lindsay, his eyes full of unshed tears.

"Dan—Danny, What's wrong?" Lindsay asked turning away from the meeting and falling in step with Danny as he headed towards the back stairwell. There he slumped onto one of the first steps. "It's Aiden Linds." Danny whispered

"What about her Danny?" Lindsay asked sympathetically

"She's your vic, the body in the car."

"Wha---"

"Hawkes just id-ed her, dental records are on their way to confirm, but, I haven't been able to get a hold of her for days, and…"

"Danny, this happened this morning…."

"It's her, Aiden, she's gone…." He broke down his head fell to his chest he couldn't look at Lindsay, sure she had been there for his brother, and he'd seen her break down, but he just couldn't.

Lindsay draped an arm around his larger form and kissed his t-shirted shoulder. "I'm sorry Dan." She whispered. "I'll let you know what I find." She said giving him one more glance.

"Just don't get yourself suspended again." Danny said back watching her leave. Lindsay Monroe was going to help get whoever did this to Aiden, she owed her at least that much.

.

.

.

"Linds you coming?" Danny asked as he walked up to the locker next to hers.

"I don't know…." Lindsay trailed off

"Come on Monroe"

"Dan, I didn't even know her, it would feel wrong."

"What would feel wrong is you not being there Montana." Danny said honestly staring at her with shockingly sad blue eyes.

"Damn it Dan." Lindsay smiled giving in.

"My grieving heart thanks you." He said slinging an arm around her as they walked out of the locker room. "You know when we first moved into this place Aiden had this fit about the co-ed locker rooms with the glass door. It's not like we harass anyone."

"Oh bull." Lindsay laughed. "Every time I go to take off a shirt even if I'm wearing a tank I get a wolf whistle."

"Well, then don't look so good."

"So I look good?" Lindsay smirked. Maybe Sid was right, he at least noticed her body.

"You know it Montana."

"And so my options are look good and get wolf whistles or get ugly."

"Yea, but please don't." Danny smirked as they met up with the rest of the group.

"Where's Mac?" Danny asked.

"Said he'd meet us there, 'something that he had to do first'" Stella quoted.

"It's something with the marine right?" Hawkes asked?

"More than likely, the guy is a marine, once a marine, always a marine, it's a brotherhood." Danny answered.

"Someone knows his stuff."

"I looked into it once, but with the wrist fracture, it was the same as playing ball." Danny explained.

.

.

.

When the group arrived at Sullivan's bar they found Flack at a table large enough for 6. There were 2 pitchers of beer in front of him. "Thought I'd grab the first round." Flack smirked. Taking their seats they all glanced at one another. It was strange, this was a place they had come to visit so many times together, but the fact that Aiden was gone. It was a place that they never thought they'd be. Ever. Grieving for the loss of a team member, of a friend, of someone who they thought got out. They never thought they would have to solve her murder, handle her fragile skeleton, go through her things. It was an awkward yet peaceful silence. They all knew they were here to toast Aiden, to celebrate putting her killer behind bars for life, and to remember her, but known knew what to say.

Just then Frankie the bar tender goes running toward the bathroom with a plunger in his hands. "Damn cops taking a dump, clogging my toilets." He was muttering as he passed, causing the group to break into a fit of laughter.

"Oh, that reminds me." Don laughed as he held his side –it hurt from laughing so hard. "Back a year or two back Aiden and I worked this case, the guy reeked! Couldn't find any evidence as to what killed the guy, except this chemical substance in the head wound. A crapsicle killed the guy."

"Flack what the hell is a crapsicle?" Danny asked.

"A crapsicle is the crap that leaks from an air plane's sewage tank and freezes on the fall."

"Oh ewwwwe." Lindsay gagged making a face.

"Yea, imagine turning in the paper work for that one." Don laughed. "Thank god Aiden was pretty, otherwise I don't think the chief woulda listened as well."

"She was beautiful." Hawkes said.

"Yea, and did she get hassled for it." Stella smirked, "She once had to tell a detective not to check out her ass at a crime scene—it was disrespectful ya know." Stella smirked,

"Yea I was just telling Linds, Aiden had such an issue with the coed locker rooms in the crime lab."

"WHY? What's so wrong with that?" Flack asked. Stella gave a surprisingly loud wolf whistle. Causing the whole group to break into a fit of laughter and Stella, who rarely ever blushed, blushed.

"Nice Stel." Danny choked out.

"Yea well, it's true." Stella chuckled.

"Deal with it or get ugly right Danny?" Lindsay smirked taking a sip of her beer.

"Get ugly. Danno? Really? I thought you enjoyed working with good looking women."

"I do. Hence Stella and Lindsay…." Danny trailed off, he couldn't say the last name,

"And AIDEN." Flack smirked, "You had a thing for her, don't lie to us, no secrets tonight."

"Yea yea fine alright." Danny gave in. "when she first started I had a little thing for her, but I didn't do anything about it. Good thing to, she would broken my poor little heart with a two letter word."

"And why do you say that Danny?" Stella asked her interest peaked. The woman next to him however seemed a little tense, like she didn't want to hear that he had had feelings for Aiden. And in all truthfulness she really didn't. OK. Yes. Lindsay Monroe had a crush on Danny Messer. But they were friends, and co workers, and she couldn't but oh did she want to act on the feelings that he brought every time he even just brushed past her. She hoped Danny didn't notice. Only he did.

As Hawkes started pouring the second round Danny answered. "Cause Stel, she was Aiden, she got a kick outta tearing me down, that's what we did. This is no lie, she a, Aiden gets in my face, you know how she did that, and she tells me keep dreaming Messer, I think you're cute, but I am way outta your league." Everyone started laughing, even Lindsay, she did admire this girl. "She could just cut ya down like nobody else." Danny finished as Mac walked up behind him. Drinks were topped off an a toast was made to Aiden Burn: dedicated CSI and friend.

* * *

The funeral arrangements were made, and as promised Aiden's father had informed Mac and the CSI team of dates and times. Aiden's burial was set on a sunny Thursday morning. The team dressed in black stood watching as Aiden's father said goodbye to his daughter, they stood together as one, they said goodbye to a good friend. They caught DJ Pratt: she could rest in peace.

Walking away from the service Lindsay was instep with Danny. She stole glances at him, there was a lone tear stain down his left cheek. Lindsay sighed, they'd all lost a friend and she was an outsider. She was there to tell their stories to, but she wished she could do more. Seeing that Danny needed a little more comfort she linked an arm with his. "It's ok Dan." She said,

"Thanks Montana." Danny smiled softly. "I really don't want to go to this reception…" Danny admitted.

"Ok….." Lindsay began, "then let's go get some lunch. Where do you want to go?"

"Just someplace with no memories."

.

.

.

Lindsay and Danny found a corner diner a few blocks away. They sat there had lunch and Danny began to heal, began to move on. Aiden was gone, but she knew how it was going to end, she had made her peace with it, and left them the clues. She did it for the greater good. And Danny had to accept that, and get on with his life, and with that, he had Lindsay now, she was a friend, and as Aiden had pointed out would one day be more. Now sitting here, watching her talk with animation, the sun softly bouncing off her face and hair, he couldn't deny that the idea of he and Lindsay may actually be a good one, he was attracted to her, but….but….but….was there a but?


	10. You Were Right

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, just thoughts on our favorite csi's

**.**

**

* * *

.**

Danny walked over the crisp June grass. It was dusk, and the New York breeze was picking up ever so slightly and blowing the petals off the white, purple and yellow chrysanthemums he was carrying. This wasn't something he usually did, however, he needed to talk to a friend, and she was the only one who really knew him, the only one he had talked to about this so he continued on his way meandering her way to the site at the top of the hill. He sighed as he reached the spot. "Well you were right." Danny said as he placed the flowers on top of Aiden's headstone.

"I'm falling for her…hard." He said sitting down and dropping his shaking head into his hands. "God Aiden, why'd you have to be right?" He knew no one would answer, but she had been the person that could read through all the BS he put forth, she was the one who knew that he would fall for her. He laughed, if Aiden were here right now she'd be gloating. "_I told you so Messer, Now what ARE YOU going to do about it?"_

"She kissed me Aiden, she kissed me and smiled, AND now, I can't get her out of my head." He laughed remembering back to the day before yesterday….

_He had offered to take her home, it was the least he could do, she had scared him silly. He saw her on her way out that morning, a smile on her face a bounce in her step she was in a great mood, and really why shouldn't she have been: Life was going pretty well for her. She had a good job, seemed like she was making friends, and it was a bright sunny Sunday morning and warm enough to make the jacket she was wearing obsolete. "You're in a good mood today?" He acknowledged as she passed him. "Where you off to?" _

"_It's a nice day, but a homicide in the village."_

"_Nice day but you're going to investigate a murder?" Danny asked quizzically, he knew it but to others it would seem odd to have a good day._

"_It's a good day for a puzzle." She smirked carrying on towards the elevators. He couldn't help but watch, he was mesmerized by this girl, shaking his head he went back to work. _

_._

_._

_The minute he heard that 10-33 he was on the move. Lindsay was there. They couldn't lose another one of their own, he wouldn't lose another person he had feelings for, any kind of feelings. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw her on her phone and talking to Stella. He got out a simple, 'are you alright?' and a touch to her arm. She wasn't a figment of his imagination she was here._

_._

_._

_He caught up to her in the lab later that day, "Hey Linds, we're going to check on Don, you coming?" _

"_Yea, but could you maybe give me a ride home, I don't exactly want to be taking a cab tonight"_

"_Yea sure, but can I ask why?"_

"_Possible concussion, I'm pretty sure if I fall into a coma on the way home I'd be safe with you."_

_._

_._

_He didn't see her stop and turn around, he was in his own head so when their bodies slammed up against each other he was caught off balance—only slightly though she was a very petite woman. They both mumbled a sorry, but neither made the attempt to move. "Did I…." He trailed off as he reached up to check her cut._

"_No it's fine." She smiled reaching up herself to check for blood just in case._

"_You know what, you should put something on that." He said cupping her face to get a better look. _

"_Back home they say it's better just to let it breathe." Lindsay said as Danny's hand gently fell from the side of her head running through her hear slightly then nothing, their eye's never parted, there was a beat where they just stood before she made the first move. She pushed herself up on her toes and kissed him, the moment he responded her hand cupped the back of his neck and slid forward slightly as he wrapped an arm gently around her waist. It was soft and gentle. As the kiss broke she kept a hand on his cheek as they stared into each other's eyes both in shock as to what just happened._

"_Sorry." She smiled. "I don't know why I did that."_

"_Hit your head harder than you thought." He smiled back at her._

"_Oh God, can we just pretend this didn't happen?" She asked slightly embarrassed and slightly nervous. _

"_For Now." Danny nodded,_

"_Thanks…" Lindsay trailed off, playing with her hands. That kiss rocked his world, and there was no way in hell they were going to just let it go. _

"_So let's get you home." _

.

"Aid, what am I going to do about this, we work together, it's generally a recipe for disaster….and with me, but even you said I'd grown up, so, maybe, could it work?......I just have to see what happens, see how things go at the lab. I'm not gonna lie though, I'm falling for her." He said pushing himself up from the ground, "That's really what I came here to say, that I miss ya Aid, and you were right, you were right all along." With that Danny left Aiden's final resting spot and turned back toward his bike. The sun had set, and a new day and a new life were only hours away, he was past his denial, and Aiden had helped him get there.

.

* * *

.

**A/N:** Thank you to all my readers, so ends this story, I had to leave it on a happy note. Hope you enjoyed. =) Much Love, Gigi.


End file.
